1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe fixtures.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipe with inserts and a method of installing the inserts.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to pipes with inserts for use in a misting system.
2. The Prior Art
Since pipes have been used to carry fluids and other material, fixtures have been needed to perform various functions. One problem has always been attaching those fixtures to the pipe securely and with no leakage. This problem was solved in a number of different ways. Pipes made of metal, such as copper, had threaded ends and threaded holes could be formed in the pipe to accommodate attachments and fixtures. Since these pipes were rigid, and the fixtures were attached by threading them to the pipe, leakage was minimal, especially if a sealer was used. While still in use, metal pipes are expensive, heavy, and sometimes difficult to use.
At the present time, pipes constructed from plastics or a polyvinyl material of some kind are in common use. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is the material of choice. PVC is used a great deal in water delivery systems because it is inexpensive and reasonably simple to use. The pipes can be easily coupled using a coupling and PVC glue, and fixtures made of PVC can be attached the same way. Holes can be drilled in the pipe, and other fixtures attached and sealed using glue or sealant. While PVC is relatively simple to use and effective, once a fixture is attached it is generally not removeable.
In hot dry climates, a system for cooling reasonably large outdoor areas, such as patios and porches, or humidifying indoor areas, such as warehouses or woodworking areas, has been developed and is gaining in popularity. These systems use a piping structure and misting heads to spray a fine mist of water particles, which evaporate and cool an area. The piping is generally fixed to the exterior perimeter of a building, patio cover or awning. Since this system requires a lot of pipe, PVC is generally used to reduce weight, price, and make installation easier and thus more economical. Typically, the pipe is coupled together and tapped on site. Brass mist heads are generally used, and screwed directly into the PVC after it has been tapped. Since the misting heads are usually affixed every two feet, tapping the pipe on site can be a very tedious and difficult task, and often results in systems that leak at the head-pipe junction.
Several other disadvantages of the prior art exist. On-site tapping of installed pipe leaves PVC shavings in the system, which can clog the misting heads. Frequent removal and re-installation of the brass misting heads, in order to remove the clogs and clean the heads, can cause the brass threads to strip the softer PVC threads resulting in greater leaks or rendering that pipe unusable. The tapping of the pipe is also imprecise, sometimes resulting in cross-threading during installation of the head. Also, the pressure in the system is limited by the head-pipe coupling strength.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of attaching a metal insert to a plastic pipe.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pipe assembly for a misting system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic pipe with a metal insert to which a fixture can be coupled.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic pipe with a metal insert, which allows fixtures to be removed and re-attached without damaging the pipe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing a metal insert in a plastic pipe at the factory for accurate and consistent installation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic pipe with a metal insert which can be used without introducing pipe shavings into the system it is attached to.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic pipe with a metal insert to which a fixture can be attached with substantially no leakage.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic pipe with a metal insert which can be used to increase the pressure capability of a misting system.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for fabricating pipes with metal inserts installed at intervals.